Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: Hidan comes home one night with a pout on his face and a skip missing from his step. Kakuzu wonders what keeps the Jashinist's mind reeling at night. And when Hidan finally confides in him, the two know that fate is on their side. Not my best summary - -"


Hidan, exhausted, crawled under the covers of his partner's bed. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow when he remained on his own side of the bed, facing his body away from him. Deciding to take initiative, Kakuzu crawled over to him and cupped his body with his own. He put his arm around his waist and rested his head on the zealot's shoulder.

"'S'wrong?" he mumbled tiredly. Hidan sighed and turned him head to peck him on the lips quickly. Kakuzu's half closed eyes flew open and he stared at him for a moment.

"I'm fine..." the Jashinist said, quietly closing his eyes.

Kakuzu decided to investigate more when they weren't half asleep and rested his head on the pillow right behind him and closed his eyes...

"But you're still a bastard." he heard a whisper that recalled events from earlier that day.

Kakuzu's eyes flew open again and his head shot up to look at his partner. Hidan's eyes were closed and there was a peaceful look on his face. His chest rose and fell steadily.

Slowly Kakuzu lowered his head. "And you're still a brat." he whispered closing his eyes and waiting a couple minutes. Sure enough, moments later he heard a small laugh and Hidan turned in his arms so that he faced him. He curled up against his body and nuzzled his face into Kakuzu's neck.

Kakuzu smirked but decided that now wouldn't be a good time to disturb him. He settled for tightening his hold on the prophet's waist and pulled him closer to him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hidan?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Hm?" was the blasé response he received. Kakuzu rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow so he could look down at Hidan, who was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Don't play dumb with me. I wanna know what was bothering you last night. Normally I can't walk three steps into the doorway without you jumping me and wanting to go three or four rounds." Kakuzu teased lightly, hoping to break the prophet's tense demeanor.

He was rewarded when a devilish smile appeared on Hidan's face, "What gives you the impression that I'm always in the mood?" he demanded. Kakuzu chuckled.

"Because whenever I tell you it's not the time, your infamous response is 'But I'm always ready to go!". Need I remind you?" Kakuzu noted. Hidan's cheeks colored slightly and he scowled, finally turning over to face Kakuzu.

"Do you wanna know what's wrong or not you old miser?" He snapped. Kakuzu held his hands up in a sign of surrender and Hidan flopped onto his back again, studying the ceiling once more.

"When I'm the last man walking the earth… I want you there with me." Hidan said thoughtfully. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?"

"Is that fucking all?" Hidan retorted. Kakuzu flinched slightly. Hidan had been getting better about not cussing in casual conversation but when he got fired up… oh boy…

"Kakuzu what if I kill all of the motherfucking heathens so that there's no one left in the world and you aren't there with me? I'll be all alone! Who am I gonna spend eternity with if you're gone! What if I you…" Hidan stopped and turned away from Kakuzu, hiding his fear and pooling tears.

"Hidan… I'm so sorry I didn't realize that-" Kakuzu began.

"No you fucking didn't!" Hidan snapped. Kakuzu sighed and put a hand on Hidan's shoulder.

"Hidan, would you die without me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course I would you stupid bitch!" Hidan hissed. Kakuzu was quiet for a moment. Fearing that he had actually hurt his partner's feelings the zealot quickly rolled over to find Kakuzu…

Smiling.

"You fucking idiot how is this funny?" Hidan demanded, pushing Kakuzu's chest so that he lost his balance and landed on his back. Not satisfied, he then proceeded to straddle Kakuzu's wait and he glared down at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Jashin-sama had granted you immortality, right? He's going to keep you alive, isn't he?" Kakuzu questioned.

"No shit." Hidan hissed, not quite catching onto Kakuzu's logic.

"Well, if you're going to live forever to serve Jashin… and you'd die without me…" Kakuzu trailed off. Hidan was quiet for a moment before his face lit up.

"So if I'll die without you, Jashin will spare your fucking life!" Hidan exclaimed happily. Kakuzu nodded.

"Damn you're slow…" He muttered. Hidan scowled down at him and Kakuzu scowled right back up.

"Now get the hell off of me Brat." He demanded half-heartedly. Hidan grinned and waved a careless hand.

"I'm good." He deadpanned, with a glint in his eyes. Kakuzu looked up at him and sighed. Taking that as the 'okay' sign Hidan happily dropped his body onto Kakuzu's.

Gathering the Jashinist in his arms Kakuzu closed his eyes. And he prayed.

'_Dear… uh… Jashin-sama… Okay good start.__ You see this boy in my arms? I'm sure you know him… Well the thing is we need each other, this idiot and me. I don't really know why, but if you could just let me keep him… I promise to treat him well. I won't hit him. Not ever again. And I won't call him names… Well maybe on occasion… But I'll treat your prophet right so that he can do your bidding and whatnot so… Amen?'_

Kakuzu concluded his prayer with a kiss on the top of Hidan's head. Hidan looked up at him with a smile.

"You prayed for me?" He asked with a smile. Kakuzu froze with wide eyes. How the hell had he known? Hidan laughed softly.

"I was doing the same thing." He admitted making Kakuzu's frozen face melt into a smile. "And Jashin-sama told me what you were doing."

"H-he told you what I said?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan shook his head against Kakuzu's chest.

"Prayers to Jashin-sama are confidential. He wants you to trust him." Hidan said. Kakuzu smiled and let his eyes close slowly…

"But Kakuzu? 'Amen' is for God-worshipping pussies." Hidan noted with a smirk before letting himself fall asleep as well. Kakuzu rolled his eyes happily.

'_Amen…' _he thought with a chuckle.

A/n I'mmmmm not sure at all where this came from… At first it was only the first night but it was only like 300 words so I felt it was unworthy to post… And then at the end words just kinda kept coming out of me… Ta-Da!


End file.
